This invention relates to thiols and more particularly to nitro and halonitro thiols.
Unsaturated polymers such as polybutadienes and polyurethanes derived from dihydroxy terminated polybutadiene prepolymers are frequently used as explosive and propellant binders. It is known in the art that the energy content of these polymers may be increased by attaching nitro groups onto them. See for example Propellants Manufacture, Hazards, and Testing (No. 88 in the Advances in Chemistry Series, American Chemical Society, Washington, D.C., 1969), page 79. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide effective means of adding nitro groups to these polymeric binders.